redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EvilcanadaVI/The Hunter of Mossflower
Sneek Peek "Skipper, I still don't think this is a good idea......" "What other choice do we 'ave?" Skipper said, turning to the mouse next to him. the big otter sighed. "I know how ye feel, Marius. I don't trust him either, but it was th' Abbot's choice, and we will just 'ave to go along with it. He is our last hope." The mousemaid was about to answer, when skipper held up his paw for silence. "We're here." Marius looked up. it was a Plateau, covered in rocky outcrops and with large ammounts of vines and ivy growing on its sides. Skipper shouldered his haversack and began to climb. Marius sat down to wait for him. When Skipper made it to the top of the Plateau, he looked arround. he could just barely see Redwall from his vantage point. He sighed, and walked to the center of the plateau, where a tunnel had been dug, with a hole through the celing so that creatures could get in and out of the cave below. the otter climbed down into the tunnel and walked down it into a larger and more spacious Shaft. Carved along the walls of this tunnel were many strange symbols that Skipper could not make any sense of, but at the moment he had a more pressing matter. he walked to the end of this tunnel to a thick, Iron door. he knocked four times, before a voice answered him. "You may enter, Ssssstreamdog." Skipper Shuddered. the voice had a hiss to it, like a snake, but he could tell that the creature it belonged to was no snake. it was something much more dangerous. he pulled back the door and stepped inside the cavern. Bloodstained weapons, animal skins, fangs, and other objects covered three of the walls. Iron Chandeliers hung from the celing, causing the many objects along the walls to be bathed in an erie light. pools of boiling water were set in the floor, and up against the farthest wall was a statue. It was of a large snake, coiled up, but with its head visable, with brilliant Saphires set into it. the coils formed a staircase, and the top was shaped into a platform.There was a throne at the top, made of different Vermin bones. sitting on this throne was Vanza Bronzepaw. The Mongoose was Slightly larger than Skipper. He was wearing a large black cloak, with a bolt of bright blue chain lightning running around it. he was masked, and was wearing large, Black Crystal glasses. the black hat on his head tipped down, casting his face in shadows. on his right paw a bronze gauntlet gleamed in the candlelight. in his left paw, he held a double hilted deathblade. The blade was different than Skipper had ever seen. It was curved on one side, and straight on the other. On the flat side there were two half circles cut out of it. Skipper could tell that it was a sword of death, and that Vanza knew how to use it. The Mongoose stood up and spoke to Skipper. "What buisssssnessss do Redwallersssss have with me?" "Redwall is under attack, and you are th' only one who can help us!" Vanza stroked his gauntlet with his Left paw, before speaking to the Otter "What issssss my manner of Pay? I do not help for free." "I'm not sure. I was only sent here to bring you to Redwall. I am pretty sure th' Abbot has those details." Vanza glanced up. all of a sudden, with astonishing speed, he ran and jumped off of the statue, where his throne was sittuated. he landed next to Skipper, and adressed him as though nothing had happened. "Lead me to Redwall, Sssstreamdog." I hope you enjoyed that. I am not sure when I will be able to write this, but if you want to be notified when I do, then tell me. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction